


Three Day Weekend

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, drug overdose, non graphic sex, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: MC has an intense weekend of partying and summons Mammon when shit hits the fan.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Three Day Weekend

It both felt like several hours and only a few seconds since she had been at the party.

The pounding bass of the music, rattling the floor and the walls; the pulsating lights that alternate color and made everyone look as if they were stop motion animated; the feel of the high, invincible and floating; the sweaty bodies grinding against each other and running their hands all over each other. Her pupils were dilated, round and black like buttons, matching the circles under her eyes. She had been up for days, consuming basically nothing unless she could smoke it or snort it.

MC laughed as a random guy came up behind her and gripped her hips, pressing his groin into her. “Who the fuck are you?” she asked through her laughter. 

He mumbled something in her ear but she couldn’t hear him over the noise of the party. She simply nodded, not sure what she was agreeing to, but not really caring either. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the dancing bodies and up the stairs. She grinned at her friends, shrugging. They all cheered and hollered. 

MC and the guy found an empty bedroom. He went to kiss her but she stuck her hand out, a dopey smile on her face. “You’ll get what you want if you’ve got some party favors.”

The guy smirked. “Alright, what you want?”

“Whatcha got?”

He dug in his pocket, pulling out baggies of pills, a couple with white powder. She pointed to the powder. He nodded, opening it and emptying it onto the side table. He separated the powder into sloppy parallel lines. The two took turns snorting the lines.

“We gonna fuck now?”

She chuckled, lying back on the bed. “Sure. Just don’t cum in me.”

MC felt the familiar tingling running through her face and body. Every touch of the stranger on top of her felt like heaven, but thoughts of hell ran through her mind. She remembered the seven demon brothers. And Diavolo. And RAD. She remembered the angels, Solomon.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push the memory of her year in Devildom out of her brain. It hurt too much to think about how she left it behind. The demons who had become her friends and their dark yet comforting house.

She missed late night snacks with Beel, and weekend long gaming sessions with Levi. She missed Asmodeus doing her hair and makeup and gossipping as if they were teenage girls. She missed playing pranks on Lucifer with Satan, and how Belphie would fall asleep whenever they all tried to watch a movie together.

And Mammon. 

Her first.

The two of them did everything together that year. Shopping trips, delicious (and some questionable) meals at Hell’s Kitchen, skipping class together to fuck in the empty classrooms. Mammon would sneak out most nights and join her in her room, where they’d cuddle in bed together and talk until morning time.

They were both upset by her leaving, and although she missed them immensely, she couldn’t bear to text them back or pick up her D.D.D. when they called. It was too painful, knowing she’d probably never get to go back. Not to mention, she was so busy all the time. She worked two jobs while trying to support herself through school. Between working, school, and homework, she didn’t have time for much. The pressure had proved to be too much, however, as she forced herself out of her dorm room to go to this party, a party that was now on day three. A party that she had neglected both jobs for, and her classes were shaping up to suffer the same fate.

She looked at the random guy grunting on top of her. He wasn’t amazing at what he was doing, but the drugs made it feel like he was. She wished he was Mammon. Mammon, who was a surprisingly sweet and caring lover, always taking his time with her and eager to please.

The guy didn’t even notice that she wasn’t present, wasn’t reacting to him being inside her. She didn’t mind that he didn’t notice; she knew she was simply a body to get off on and that was okay with her. It’s not like she was looking for love. She knew whatever she had with Mammon couldn’t and wouldn’t be replaced, and she didn’t want anyone else. It broke her heart to know she’d never have that again. What was she going to do? Have a long distance relationship with the demon? Go visit Devildom and move in with him? It’s not like she expected to get married and have babies with Mammon...it’s not like he could grow old with her.

So she had to move on. And drinking, getting high, and fucking random strangers seemed to at least help it not be so painful.

She was quickly starting to get annoyed with her current partner. She figured the drugs were screwing up his ability to finish, and she knew she wasn’t going to climax anytime soon. She couldn’t anymore, not since Mammon. 

The effects of the drug were starting to become overwhelming to her. The room was spinning, and she was starting to feel really warm. Her heart was beating at what felt like a mile a minute. She felt sick to her stomach.

She pushed the man off of her. He complained, though his words went through one ear and out the other as she stumbled out the room and through her dancing peers. It was getting warmer and warmer, and she was now sweating. She pushed through the crowd, desperate to get outside into the cool air.

She made it, somehow, and fell onto the driveway pavement. In moments of panicked luicidity, she figured she was dying. What a sight, she thought, me naked, lying in some random driveway. If she was going to die, she had to see him one more time...

“Hear me, denizens of the darkness,” she spoke, her voice shaky and barely above a whisper.

“You who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command.”

She was slipping out of consciousness. 

“I, MC, call upon you to send second of your number... I summon... the avatar of greed…

“Mammon…”

She smiled to herself as she said his name, and shut her eyes, slipping away.

“G’aaah!” Mammon cried out. “What the...where am I? Who summoned me?” he asked, grumpily. “Better not have been those witches-” He spun around to see MC lying on the pavement, in a puddle of vomit, her whole body shaking violently.

Mammon’s face fell. “MC?”

He changed to his demon form so he could use his wings, and gently yet quickly scooped MC up in his arms. She didn’t look well. Bags under her eyes, her nose leaking blood and her hair matted with vomit. She was a lot lighter than he remembered, feeling like a feather as he held her. 

He took her to the first hospital he saw, changing back out of his demon form and rushing her in. They took her in, leaving Mammon out in the waiting room, more anxious and scared than he had ever been.

He shakily pulled his D.D.D. out of his pocket to message his brothers. 

The seven brothers sat in silence in the waiting room, all of them melancholic and uncomfortable. Mammon was the only one not sitting, instead pacing the room. 

“What if she doesn’t make it?” he asked, slowing to face his brothers.

They all exchanged sad glances. 

“You can’t talk like that, Mammon,” Satan spoke, uncharastically quiet and gentle. “MC made it through a year in Devildom...She’s escaped death before. She’s not going anywhere.”

They all glance at Belphie who sighs, throwing his head in his hands. Beel pats his back.

“What did she say when she summoned you?” Asmo asked. 

“Nothing,” Mammon replied, picking his pacing back up. “Nothing! She wasn’t conscious. She was just...lying there on the ground, shaking. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days.”

A nurse came by to tell Mammon-who had told hospital staff that he was MC’s boyfriend-that he could go see her. The rest of the brothers smiled at him, trying their best to be there for their brother and for MC.

“She’s very lucky you brought her in when you did,” the nurse told him. “You must be her guardian angel.”

He let out a humorless laugh. “Yeah. Something like that.”

She smiled at Mammon and opened the door to MC’s room, letting him in and closing the door behind him.

He took in the sight of MC, seeming so small on the hospital bed, as she looked up at him with barely open eyes.

“Hey…” he said, standing awkwardly at the door and staring down at her. He was almost too afraid to get close, as if that would somehow make it worse.

He was surprised when she chuckled. “I was wondering who they were talking about when they said my boyfriend was here.”

Her voice was hoarse. He shifted uncomfortably and ran his hands through his hair, a movement she had come to recognize as nervousness. “You summoned me.”

“Did I?”

He nodded.

“Shit. I don’t even remember.” She pushed a button on the side of her bed that made it rise so she was sitting up. She put her hand on her head. “My head hurts so much. I guess I   
really fucked up, huh?”

“You almost died,” he said simply, but he seemed to be saying it more to himself, in disbelief. 

“Yeah…”

He finally sat on the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his. “I haven’t heard from you in almost a year.”

“I’m sorry, Mammon. I wanted to call. It’s just been so busy.”

“Ya sure have been,” he said, harshly.

She frowned. “I took one weekend off.”

“One weekend? You look like you haven’t slept or ate in weeks.”

“Like I said, I’ve been busy. It’s not like I meant to overdose. I was just trying to have a little bit of fun, forget about how shitty things are.”

Mammon let go of her hand. He was furious with her, she knew that. 

“Why are you pissed at me? I’m alive. I’m okay.”

“But you’re not okay, are ya?” Mammon said, his blue eyes starting to water. “Like, you’re fucking not okay. You’re going on weekend long cocaine benders.”

“Occasionally,” she said with a shrug.

Mammon scoffed, standing up and throwing his hands up. “How are you not getting how serious this is!”

“Look, I know you’re mad. I know I scared you. It’s just...it’s been rough.”

“Rough? Seeing you naked in the middle of a driveway in your own puke was rough. Holding you while you were having a seizure was rough. Wondering if you were going to die was fucking rough!”

His demon form had come out, and he didn’t realize at first, until her eyes went wide. He quickly went back to normal, his eyes watering up. “MC, you need help.”

“I’m fine, Mammon.”

“Look, I’ve had my days of partying. And that’s rough on a demon body. I can’t even imagine what it’s doing to yours.”

MC sighed. 

“Just please...promise me you’ll get help? And I’ll come up and visit you more often.” He grabbed her hand again, pulling it up to his lips and planting a soft kiss on her. “And you know, you can summon me whenever you want. Not just in an emergency. Maybe I can talk Lucifer into letting you come back and stay a while. Ya know, like old times. He’s pretty worried about you too.”

“You know, for a demon, you’re pretty sweet.”

He grinned. “Shaddup, human.”

He bent down, kissing her on the head. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, nuzzling into his neck. “I missed you so much, Mammon.”

“I missed you too, human. I love you.”

MC smiled wide. “I love you too, Mammon.”


End file.
